Lincoln Continental
Year-to-year changes 1991 The eighth generation Lincoln Continental came in two trim levels: Executive and the top-of-the-line Signature Series. Executive models offered a choice of a front bench or buckets for 5- or 6-passenger seating, while the Signature Series seated six. Continental fought the showroom wars with the likes of Cadillac DeVille and Seville, Chrysler New Yorker and Imperial/LHS and possibly the Acura Legend, although it was somewhat smaller. The old Continental featured a 160-horsepower, 3.8-liter ohv V6 that came with an electronically-controlled 4-speed automatic that drove the Continental's front wheels. 1994 With room for up to six adults, Continental comes standard with antilock brakes and dual airbags. A complex air-spring suspension, front and rear, works in conjunction with a computer to maintain a soft ride on smooth and level roads. But when the road gets rough, or the computer senses hard cornering situations, the suspension firms up accordingly. Putting their engineers to the test, Lincoln designed a grocery carrier/cart for the Continental that easily slides in and out of the trunk. It prevents groceries from rolling around in the trunk and bruising the fruit. Cellular phone users benefit from the factory-installed, voice-activated phone that stows in the storage arm rest in 6-passenger models. Very few, if not none, of these cars were sold as early 1995 models before the next generation. 1995 The all-new Lincoln Continental was ushered in as a midyear '95 model. More contemporary rounded styling and a new interior were only part of the story. The other news was the 260-horsepower 4.6-liter V8 from the Town Car that replaced the V6. The first 1995 Continental rolled off the Wixom Assembly Plant on November 28, 1994, and the car went on sale beginning on December 26, 1994. 1996 Continental celebrates its 75th anniversary in '96, and the event will be commemorated with a special edition later this year. Special colors, badging, voice-activated cellular phone, premium audio system, power sunroof and chrome wheels will be unique features. One standard-edition Continental still vies for sales with Cadillac DeVille and Chrysler LHS (the New Yorker has been discontinued). Offering a full plate of amenities as befitting a large luxury model, the new Continental sports a couple of new personal security features. First are Michelin Securitires--tires that can run without air pressure for 20 miles at 50 mph. A monitoring system alerts the driver to a low pressure condition. The Remote Emergency Satellite Cellular Unit (RESCU) uses a global-positioning receiver and cellular phone that will automatically summon roadside assistance, police or medical assistance at the touch of a button. An optional Touring Package adds a JBL audio system, all-speed traction control and auto dimming inside/outside mirrors with compass. You can also add a power sunroof to the Touring Package. Standard fare includes variable power steering with driver-adjustable steering effort: light, moderate or high. Air suspension with automatic load leveling can also be driver controlled for a firm, normal or plush ride. 1999 Production of 1999 and later year models of the Lincoln Continental lasted through July 26, 2002, with only few changes made between these years. Retail prices *'$33,750 '(1994 Lincoln Continental Executive) *'$35,600 '(1994 Lincoln Continental Signature) As of December 8, 1994: *'$40,750 '(1995 Lincoln Continental) As of August 1, 1995: *'$41,800 '(1996 Lincoln Continental) Gallery 92continental.jpg|1992 Lincoln Continental 4-door sedan 93continental.jpg|1993 Lincoln Continental 4-door sedan 94continental.jpg|1994 Lincoln Continental 4-door sedan 94continental2.jpg 95continental.jpg|1995 Lincoln Continental 4-door sedan 96continental.jpg|1996 Lincoln Continental 4-door sedan 96continental2.jpg|Two 1996 Lincoln Continentals 97continental.jpg|1997 Lincoln Continental 4-door sedan 96continental_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995-1999 Lincoln Continental Category:Lincoln Category:4-door sedans Category:Full-size cars Category:1981 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2002 Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:8-cylinder vehicles